Wedding Dress:Boruto Ver
by Aimi S. Hiketsu
Summary: Without summary, but would you like to spend your little time for reading this 'jelek' fic?


.

Dia terpaku di depan sebuah cermin, memandang pantulan diri sendiri dengan tatapan hampa. Ia sempat terkesima dengan bayangan dirinya kini, sebuah kemeja putih _casual_ telah sempurna membalut tubuh tegapnya, di bungkus rapi dengan sebuah rompi hitam, tak lupa celana panjang hitam dan di lengkapi dengan sebuah dasi kupu-kupu senada yang di sampirkan di kerah kemejanya menambah kesan rapi dan maskulin. Rambut pirangnya sedikit di sisir rapi.

Hanya satu ungkapan yang dapat mendeskripsikan penampilan seorang pria yang sedang mematut diri di cermin ini.

.Tampan.

Untuk apa ia berpenampilan seperti ini? Tentu saja untuk hadir di sebuah acara yang penting.

.

.

Yah.. sangat penting.

.

.

Meghirup nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan perlahan, sejurus kemudian kedua sudut bibirnya ia angkat ke atas membentuk sebuah senyum tipis tanda ia sudah selesai mempersiapkan diri sebaik mungkin.

Oh... tak hanya penampilan luarnya saja yang sudah di persiapkan.

Hatinya pun tentu harus sudah siap.

Ia mengalihkan pandanganya pada satu pigura kecil di meja yang membingkai sebuah potret tiga insan di dalamnya. Di samping pigura tersebut terdapat seonggok kotak beludru merah yang terbuka , di dalamnya terdapat sebuah cincin emas putih dengan _diamond_ berwarna bening berkilauan tertimpa cahaya lampu.

Ia lekas mengambil cincin itu dan memasukanya ke dalam kantong celananya, menyambar jas yang tergantung dan kunci mobil, kemudian beranjak keluar rumah dan menghampiri sebuah mobil sedan hitam di garasi.

Membuka pintu mobil dan menyalakan mesinya. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk pemanasan, segera saja ia menginjak pedal gas dan menjalankan mobilnya menuju tempat yang akan ia tuju.

Kemana?

- **WEDDING DRESS** -

 **Disclaimer :** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **A oneshoot** **Naruto** **fanfiction by** **A** **i** **mi Uchiha Dragneel**

 **Angst/Friendship/Romance** **/Drama(maybe)**

 **Warning!** **AU, Maksa,** **OOC** **-sangat** **,** **Gaje, Abal, Flat,** **diksi yang berantakan,** **mengandung unsur borring, dan kekurangan lainya** **.**

 **DLDR**

 **Happy Reading :)**

" _BORUTOO_ _~~"_ _teriak suara khas_ _seorang gadis pada laki-laki yang tengah berjalan agak jauh di depanya._

 _Laki-laki yang merasa terpanggil dengan suara yang amat familiar baginya ini segera menoleh ke belakang. Terlihat seorang gadis cantik berkacamata merah dan berambut hitam sebahu yang sangat ia kenal tengah berjalan tergesa-gesa menghampirinya-tidak-setelah di perhatikan lebih dekat dia tidak seorang diri, tetapi di temani dengan seorang lelaki berambut putih kebiruan yang mengikuti di sampingnya, entah siapa karena yang Boruto tahu ia tidak mengenalnya._

" _Sarada..." ucap Boruto, sedikit telat untuk terkejut atas kehadiran gadis itu._

" _hosh...hosh...Boruto..hosh.. aku perlu bantuanmu..." ucap seorang gadis yang di panggil Sarada-oleh Boruto—itu sedikit terbata-bata sambil mengusap buliran peluh di dahinya._

" _Eh? Emang_ _kau_ _perlu aku untuk membantu apa?" tanya Boruto sedikit heran dengan permintaan sang gadis._

" _Lebih tepatnya bukan aku, tapi... oh ya! Aku hampir lupa. Boruto, Perkenalkan dulu. Ini Mitsuki. Dia teman baruku di kelas. Dan Mitsuki, ini Boruto. Temanku sejak SMA. Ku harap kalian dapat berteman baik" Sarada sedikit menarik lengan atas laki-laki yang bernama Mitsuki itu untuk memperkenalkannya pada Boruto._

 _Mitsuki menjulurkan tangan kanannya kemudian di sambut dengan tangan kanan Boruto, dan akhirnya mereka bersalaman._

" _Mitsuki, jurusan Sastra, sama dengan Sarada. Salam kenal" ucap Mitsuki sambil tersenyu_ _m khas._

" _Boruto_ _Uzumaki_ _, panggil saja Boruto. Jurusan Seni" ucap Boruto dengan nada ramah di sertai_ _senyum_ _lima jari yang menampilkan deretan giginya yang_ _rapi_ _._

 _Setelah itu, mereka melepaskan jabatan tangan masing-masing._

" _nah, Boruto. Aku ingin kau membantu Mitsuki dalam tugas makalah yang berkaitan dengan kesenian. Dia ingin mendapat bahan tugasnya langsung dari anak seni. Kebetulan ada kau yang bisa ku rekomendasikan, jadi gimana?"_

" _hah? Kenapa harus aku?"_

" _apa kau bilang, Boruto?"_

" _kubilang kenapa harus aku? Aku tidak mau buang-buang waktuku hanya untuk membantunya, cari saja orang lain!"_

 _Dengan nada tak acuhnya._

 _Seketika muncul urat perempatan di dahi_ _Sarada_ _._ _Dan.._

 _Bletak!_

" _ittaaiiii…. Kenapa kau memukulku sih,Sarada?" Boruto meringis seraya memegangi kepalanya yang benjol akibat ulah Sarada._

" _bodoh, itu karena kau sudah berkata tidak sopan pada Mitsuki! Dan dengar ya! Mulai sekarang aku tak terima penolakan, jadi kau mau tak mau harus membantunya. Titik!" paksa Sarada._

" _Tapi Sarada-"_

" _Turuti saja perintahku_ _!_ _jika kau masih sayang kepalamu_ _!"_ _tunjuk_ _Sarada di bumbui deathglare andalanya. Tentu saja Boruto langsung bungkam seraya mengangguk cepat karena tak terbayang jika Sarada_ _benar-benar melakukanya_ _._

' _bukankah ini pemaksaan?' batin Boruto._

" _Ck… mendokuse…" ia hanya menggerutu._

 _Sedangkan Mitsuki hanya tersenyum melihat interaksi mereka berdua._

" _dan Mitsuki maafkan dia ya, Orangnya memang seperti itu jadi harap di maklumi saja haha" Sarada tertawa kikuk._

" _tak apa" respon Mitsuki._ _Memasang tampang kalem._

 _Senyuman manis pun_ _merekah_ _di bibir Sarada seraya mengaitkan kedua tanganya di bahu kedua lelaki itu, merangkul mereka._

" _nah, tentu saja untuk mengawasi kalian -lebih tepatnya Boruto si biang masalah- aku juga akan ikut membantu Mitsuki. Kita bertiga bisa menjadi teman baik karena temanku juga temanmu, Boruto" Sarada menoleh pada Boruto, meminta persetujuan. Yang di tuju hanya menampilkan ekspresi jengah._

" _baiklah, tapi jangan menganggapku sebagai toublemaker seperti itu donk" Boruto berdalih membuang muka dan memajukan bibirnya lucu._

" _hahahaha" Sarada yang gemas pun tertawa melihat tingkah sahabatnya tersebut._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Pada akhirnya seorang Boruto selalu kalah olehnya._

* * *

Ia tersenyum di sela-sela perjalanannya kala mengingat hal itu. Kali pertama ia mengenal Mitsuki, salah satu sahabat yang berharga baginya.

.

.

Sama berharganya dengan seseorang yang telah mencuri hatinya sejak lama.

Seketika senyum di wajahnya memudar, wajahnya menjadi sendu menatap kosong ke depan menerawang jalanan -

-ingatanya.

* * *

 _Sepasang manusia berbeda gender sedang duduk berdua di depan mobil jip merah yang terparkir di pinggir jalan bukit. Mereka tengah menikmati pemandangan cakrawala oranye kemerahan yang indah pertanda langit senja. Sang mentari terlihat mulai menurunkan dirinya dari tahta menuju tempat peristirahatanya yang mana tugasnya akan di gantikan dengan sang rembulan, sama-sama untuk menyinari hamparan luas bernama bumi ini._

" _ne, Boruto" tiba-tiba_ _sebuah_ _suara manis mengusik pendengaran seorang lelaki di sampingnya. Tentu saja tanpa menoleh pun ia tahu siapa pemilik suara tersebut._

 _Si lelaki berambut_ _pirang_ _itu hanya terdiam menunggu lanjutan kata dari gadis di sampingnya, ia masih belum mengalihkan matanya dari pemandangan mentari terbenam di depanya._

" _tak terasa ya sudah tiga tahun kita bertiga bersahabat. Aku tak menyangka kau bisa lebih akrab dengan Mitsuki.. haha._ _Aku jadi ingat disaat pertama kali aku mengenalkanya padamu_ _" Ucap gadis itu sedikit terkekeh. Mungkin karena meningat suatu hal._

" _hm..." si lelaki hanya berguman tak jelas sambil memasang senyum tipis, ia masih_ _setia_ _memandangi matahari._

" _aku harap kita masih bisa bersahabat sampai nanti. Bagiku Mitsuki sangat berharga, sama berharganya denganmu, Boruto. Aku menyayangi kalian-" jeda sejenak_

" _-aku menyayangimu, Boruto" si gadis berkata lirih kian lembut._

 _Boruto tersentak, dengan cepat mengalihkan pandanganya pada gadis di sampingnya. Matanya mebulat seketika. Sepasang bola mata_ _Onyx_ _bening_ _dibalik bingkai merah transparan_ _tengah menubruk mata_ _blue-shapire_ _nya dengan tatapan teduh bak pohon rindang di tengah-tengah gurun pasir, pipi pualam kemerahan yang tertimpa sinar mentari senja, rambut_ _hitam_ _yang melambai-lambai pelan tertiup angin tenang, hidung mancung,alis bagai semut beruntun, dan tak lupa bibir cherry tipis yang membuat siapapun kaum adam ingin memagutnya._

 _Hatinya menjadi berdesir tak menentu memandang wajah di depanya ini, dengan jarak sedekat ini._ _Manis…ya benar.. dan bukan pertama kalinya Boruto sadar akan hal itu._

 _.Ia terpana._

 _Sesaat suasana menjadi tak tentu. Ketegangan muncul diantaranya. Saking heningnya sampai suara sayup-sayup angin pun dapat terdengar._

" _HORAAA! Kalian sedang apa? Jangan-jangan kalian sedang membicarakanku ya?"_

 _Mereka berdua terlonjak kaget._

 _Suara bass dan tepukan keras pada bahu mereka membuat suasana hening yang tercipta menjadi buyar seketika._

" _Mitsuki_ _! Kau ingin membuatku terkena serangan jantung mendadak ha?!" Boruto berteriak menyembur sang empu_ _nama yang berarti 'bulan'_ _tersebut._

" _hahaha" bukanya meminta maaf Mitsuki malah_ _tertawa_ _._

" _Mitsuki_ _, kau juga mengagetkanku tahu" protes satu-satunya gadis diantara mereka. Ia tengah memasang pose kesal dengan memajukan sedikit bibirnya dan menyilangkan tanganya di dada. Mitsuki yang melihatnya pun tak tahan untuk mengacak rambut gadis yang entah kenapa terlihat lucu baginya saat memasang tampang merenggut seperti itu._

" _Yasudah maafkan aku ya, Sarada" Mitsuki berkata dengan nada seperti ayah yang sedang berusaha menenangkan anaknya yang ngambek, sambil menepuk kepalanya sayang. Sedangkan Sarada diam-diam blushing atas perlakuan sahabatnya tersebut._

' _cih, minta maafny_ _a_ _pada Sarada saja, dan apa-apaan itu? dasar sok manis' batin Boruto melihat adegan kedua sahabatnya itu._

" _oh ya. Sosis bakarnya sudah siap. Ayo kita makan" ajak Mitsuki kemudian. Sepasang telinga sensitif milik Boruto langsung menajam mendengar kata 'makan', tiba-tiba semangatnya meninggi bagaikan moodbooster yang terisi penuh. Tentu saja seorang Boruto kan foodlovers._

" _hahaha tunggu apa lagi Sarada, Mitsuki! Ayo kita sikaaattt" dengan gelagat_ _seperti anak kecil_ _ia segera turun dan bergegas menghampiri panggangan di belakang mobil._

 _Mitsuki dan Sarada hanya tertawa pelan melihat tingkah sahabat mereka._

 _._

 _._

 _Persahabatan itu memang indah_

 _._

 _._

 _Sebelum semuanya berubah._

* * *

Akhirnya ia sampai di tempat yang di tuju.

Boruto terpaku melihat bangunan megah di depanya. Bangunan besar dengan pilar-pilar tinggi, patung-patung tertata di beberapa spot, dan empat menara di setiap sudutnya. Di puncak dua menara yang paling depan terdapat salib. Dan di atas pintunya terdapat patung Yesus yang menandakan bahwa tempat ini bernama.

Gereja.

Ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu untuk memasuki gedung tersebut.

* * *

 _Semilir angin berhembus menggoyangkan beberapa pohon menimbulkan suara gesekan dari dahan-dahan yang beradu. riak-riak air danau yang tenang di sertai suara serangga-serangga khas alam liar berpadu menciptakan lagu harmoni yang sempurna. Disana, di pinggiran danau duduklah dua orang manusia bergender pria yang sedang melakukan aktivitasnya, memancing bahan makanan yang banyak mengandung protein dan omega._

 _Mereka terlihat menikmatinya-coret- hanya salah satu dari mereka yang terlihat menikmatinya bahkan ia sampai bersiul-siul saking enjoynya, sedangkan yang satu lagi terlihat tidak sedang bergairah seperti biasanya, yang ia lakukan kini hanya melamun saja bahkan ujung kail yang bergerak-gerak pun tak ia hiraukan. Hal itu tentu mengundang rasa penasaran pada sobat berambut_ _putih kebiruan_ _di sampingnya. 'ada apa gerangan dengan si bodoh ini? Tidak biasanya ia diam' batinya._

" _hey! Memancing memang menyenangkan ya,Boruto?_ _"_

" _hey,Boruto_ _" yang di panggil tetap tak bergeming._

" _BORUTO..!"_

" _ah!.. oh! a-ada apa_ _Mi-Mitsuki_ _? Tidak usah berteriak seperti itu!"_

' _akhirnya hidup lagi' batin Mitsuki sweatdrop *Emang Boruto habis mati?_

" _Boruto! Kau kenapa? Dari tadi melamun terus, ada apa?" kini Mitsuki mencoba menggali lebih lanjut keterangan di balik diamnya seorang Boruto._

" _tidak, aku hanya.. sedang memikirkan sesuatu" ucap Boruto sambil menunduk._ _I_ _a menghela nafas berat._

" _memangnya kau sedang memikirkan apa? Pekerjaan? Bosmu yang super galak itu? atau kreditan mobilmu?" tanya Mitsuki sekali lagi._

 _Boruto menggeleng pelan. Faktanya bukan itu yang sedang ia fikirkan._

 _Mitsuki tidak menyerah begitu saja "lalu apa? Oh! apa kau sedang memikirkan... " Mitsuki sedikit memicingkan matanya._

" _...wanita?"_

 _Skak mat!_

 _Raut muka Boruto menegang sesaat, sebelum akhirnya ia kembali menunduk pura-pura melihat pada pancingan._

" _hmm...ternyata benar, kau mudah sekali terbaca,_ _Boruto_ _." Mitsuki tersenyum. Meletakan ibu jari dan telunjuknya di dagu mengangguk ngangguk seperti tengah mengerti akan masalah yang di hadapi sohibnya itu._

" _jadi, katakan padaku seperti apa gadis yang telah berhasil_ _melunakan kepalamu itu_ _itu Boruto? Apakah cantik? Seksi? Atau—"_

" _cantik , walaupun terkadang cerewet, yang terpenting adalah dia gadis yang baik...aku menyukainya sejak lama. Kami juga berteman akrab, sangat akrab malah" potong Boruto sebelum Mitsuki banyak bertanya. Mitsuki melongo tak percaya, ternyata_ _sahabatnya_ _ini bisa juga menilai seseorang dengan baik, terlebih ia gadis yang di sukainya. Selama ini Mitsuki belum pernah melihat Boruto dekat dengan seorang gadis selain Sarada, sahabat mereka. Tapi Sarada pernah bercerita bahwa Boruto memiliki teman dekat seorang gadis_ _dari kota Suna_ _, mungkin yang Boruto maksud adalah ia._ _Well,_ _Begitulah yang Mitsuki fikirkan._

" _lalu kau sudah memberitahukan perasaanmu padanya?" Mitsuki bertanya dengan perasaan antusias ingin mengetahui perihal kehidupan asmara sohibnya ini yang selalu di tutup rapat walaupun telah lama mereka bersahabat. Dan inilah kesempatannya untuk menggali lebih dalam lagi, siapa tahu ia bisa membantu menemukan penyelesaian dari masalah Boruto._

" _Belum. Entahlah...Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Aku terlalu takut. Pasalnya kami sudah terlalu dekat, jadi aku bingung membedakan perhatianya padaku, aku tidak ingin terlalu berharap lebih" ucap Boruto tersirat nada putus asa di dalamnya._

" _hey, jangan putus asa seperti itu, siapa tahu dia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu. Bukankah bagus jika kalian sudah akrab artinya kalian sudah saling mengerti satu sama lain, tinggal meresmikan saja." Mitsuki mencoba menyemangati pria galau tersebut. Boruto terdiam, terlihat berfikir._

" _dengar ya, saranku lebih baik kau segera menembaknya kalau tidak ingin keduluan orang lain. Aku mengerti karena aku berada di posisi yang sama denganmu. Aku juga jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis. Cantik, tentu saja dan sangat baik. Kami baru saling mengenal saat di bangku universitas. Dan sama sepertimu dia juga sudah sangat akrab denganku, bagiku hal itu adalah suatu keberuntungan tersendiri." Mitsuki mulai menceritakan apa yang dialaminya pada Boruto yang ternyata memang sama. 'tapi siapa gadis itu' tanya Boruto dalam hati. Setahu Boruto, Mitsuki memang memiliki hubungan akrab dengan seorang gadis anak pemilik perusahaan Akimichi Ltd., Katanya mereka sudah dekat sejak kuliah , di luar Sarada tentunya._

" _Tapi aku tidak akan menyerah pada perasaan ini, aku sudah membuat rencana untuk meresmikan hubungan kami. Bahkan jika aku berhasil di terima setelah menembaknya aku akan langsung melamarnya saat itu juga" lanjut Mitsuki dengan nada percaya diri._

" _memangnya kau berhak se-optimis itu? siapa tahu dia suka orang lain" tambah Boruto._

" _aku yakin, pokoknya yang pertama kau harus optimis dulu, soal di terima tak di terima itu nanti urusanya. Yaahhh... walaupun aku juga tak dapat membayangkan jika aku di tolak. Tapi apa salahnya mencoba kan?"_

 _Setelah mendengar perkataan Mitsuki, Boruto kembali merenung._

' _Benar juga apa kata si_ _Mitsuki,_ _aku harus mencoba dulu' batin Boruto. Itu dia! Akhirnya ia berhasil menemukan titik terangnya._

 _PUK!_

 _Boruto menepuk bahu Mitsuki_

" _Mitsuki, untuk pertama kalinya aku ingin menuruti saranmu, tapi jika boleh, maka-"_

 _Boruto menarik nafas._

" _izinkan aku menggunakan cara yang sama denganmu" ucapnya dalam satu tarikan nafas. Raut wajahnya penuh keseriusan. Mitsuki terkejut, tapi keterkejutanya tidak bertahan lama di gantikan dengan senyum dan anggukan._

" _terserah kau, dasar tidak kreatif" katanya mendengus._

" _hehe terimakasih_ _sobat_ _" dan Boruto pun ikut menyengir, dalam hati ia bersyukur memiliki sahabat yang sangat mengerti padanya._

' _Yah... sudah di putuskan. Aku akan menggunakan cara yang sama denganmu untuk menjadikan dia wanitaku, tak apalah plagiat dikit'_

 _._

 _._

' _toh kita tidak menyukai gadis yang sama kan?'_

* * *

Riuh para undangan memenuhi ruangan yang luas tersebut. Boruto berjalan di atas sebuah karpet merah yang terjulur dari pintu. Kemudian ia memakai jas yang sedari tadi ia bawa. Ia menengok kanan kiri seperti tengah mencari sesuatu.

Dari arah samping terlihat seorang pria paruh baya datang menghampirinya.

"Boruto-kun akhirnya kau datang juga"ujar pria tersebut tak lupa dengan memasang senyum.

"yo, Katasuke-san" Boruto mengangkat tangan kanan membalas sapaan tersebut dengan memasang cengiranya. Rupanya sang pria tersebut adalah orang yang ia kenal.

"kebetulan mempelai wanitanya akan tiba sebentar lagi. Aku pun tak sabar ingin segera melihat kecantikanya" kembali pria berambut hitam itu berujar.

"ngomong-ngomong kau terlihat sangat tampan, Boruto-kun. Bahkan kharismamu melebihi mempelai pria pada umumnya." Jelas Katasuke .

"hahaha Katasuke-san, aku tahu kau mengatakan hal yang sama kepada semua undangan pria di sini"

"sebaiknya Boruto-kun segera ke tempat-"

TID.. TID...

Suara nyaring klakson memotong perkataan Katasuke. Para undangan sontak menoleh ke asal suara. Terlihat sebuah mobil sedan mewah yang di hiasi pita dan bunga mawar putih terparkir di depan pintu gereja. Sang sopir sedang mencoba membuka pintu penumpang. Pintu terbuka dan keluarlah seorang wanita cantik mengenakan gaun putih menjuntai diapit oleh dua orang gadis di belakangnya membawa karangan bunga.

Boruto membulatkan mata dan mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat. Jantungnya berpacu bagai drum yang di pukul amat cepat. Ia tak kuasa untuk berkata-kata akan pemandangan di hadapan matanya kini. Sejenak telinga pria itu mendadak tuli, membuat suara gemuruh para manusia di ruangan megah itu tak terdengar.

Tubuh tinggi semampai, kulit putih susu yang terlihat berkilau, wajah bening bak bintang timur yang terlihat semakin bercahaya dengan riasan simpelnya namun menawan terlepas dari kacamata yang selalu di pakainya, rambut hitam pendeknya tetata rapi dan disisipkan sebuah tiara serta tudung transparan diatasnya, wedding dress putih yang membalut tubuh sintalnya menambah kesan anggun. Sang mempelai wanita, Sarada Uchiha.

Bidadari telah tiba, ratu kerajaan hatinya, sang dewi cinta mahakarya tuhan kini telah mematri senyum semanis madu dan sehangat matahari musim semi. Betapa Boruto amat memujanya.

"Boruto" disertai suara lembut yang membuai hati , menerbangkan beberapa kupu-kupu di perutnya, memekarkan bunga-bunga di dada, sejuk bagai embun yang membasahi hatinya yang kekeringan.

"Sarada... kau...sangat...cantik" Boruto bersuara lamat-lamat seperti orang linglung.

Sarada hanya terkekeh kecil, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum lagi.

"dasar. Kau juga sangat tampan, Boruto"

Boruto terpanah tepat di titik hati terdalamnya. Rasanya seperti jatuh cinta lagi. Jika ia bisa, ia ingin membekukan waktu dan semua partikel di bumi ini sekarang juga, kecuali ia dan wanita di hadapanya. Ia ingin merangkul pinggang ramping sang wanita, membawanya berdansa hingga larut malam, membelai wajah dan mencium bibirnya. Memadu kasih bersama. Selamanya.

"ne, terimakasih sudah datang—"

"-Sahabatku"

Prang!

Kalimat yang terlantun dari bibir tipis sang gadis telah sukses memecahkan angan-angan indahnya menjadi kepingan tak berarti. Jiwa Boruto yang sempat tersesat di alam fana kembali ke dunia nyata. Tiba-tiba senyumnya memudar perlahan di kala suara hentakan sepatu kaca si wanita mulai terdengar olehnya. Wanita itu... sang pujaan hati telah... melangkah lagi...

...melewatinya.

* * *

 _Boruto melihat dari kejauhan, seorang gadis berkacamata yang dicarinya tengah terduduk di sebuah bangku taman._

 _munculah perdebatan di dalam fikiran pria itu._

' _ingat! sebelum di dahului orang, Boruto. Cepat katakan padanya dan buat dia menjadi milikmu. Kau sudah tahu kan caranya?_ _Tenang, dia tidak akan berakhir memukulmu lagi kok._ _Tentu saja kau sudah siap-siap jauh hari. ayo! Kau harus bisa! Ya! Aku semakin bersemangat!'_

 _Boruto menarik nafas dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskanya demi menetralkan gejolak-gejolak dalam hatinya. Kedua tanganya ia masukan ke saku._

 _Lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju gadis itu._

" _Sarada" panggilnya._

 _Gadis itu tersentak._

" _eh? Boruto rupanya. Kau di sini juga? Sedang apa?"_

 _Gadis itu bertanya seraya tetap membawakan senyum manis untuk Boruto._

" _uhm... ya... aku..."_

" _ya?" Sarada mengangkat alisnya berharap mendapat jawaban dengan cepat._

' _woy Boruto, sejak kapan kau jadi gagap seperti ini? Mana jiwa lakimu?, bagaimana ini?' ia hanya bisa memaki dirinya sendiri dalam hati_

 _Kegugupan tiba-tiba melanda dirinya. Kata-kata indah yang telah ia rangkai dan dihafal jauh-jauh hari menguap entah kemana. Boruto hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tak gatal dan nyengir kikuk di hadapan Sarada, tangan kananya menggengam erat benda yang ada di sakunya._

" _Sarada... ak -"_

" _Sarada!"_

 _Kemunculan tiba-tiba sebuah suara bariton lain mengintrupsi kedua insan itu. memotong perkataan Boruto._

 _._

 _._

" _maaf membuatmu menunggu lama, Sarada. Boruto, kau di sini juga? Kebetulan sekali" pria tersebut mendekat seraya mengembangkan senyum cerah._

" _tidak aku baru sampai" bohong Sarada_

" _jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku, Mitsuki?" lanjut gadis itu_

 _Pria itu hanya memasang senyum dalam diam, berlutut dan mulai menjulurkan tanganya untuk meraih tangan si gadis yang bertanya._

 _Sarada tersentak. Rona kemerahan di pipinya mulai mejalar tanpa di minta. Boruto yang melihatnya pun turut kaget._

" _Dengar, Sarada. Konyol memang terlihat buru-buru, aku tak pandai dalam berbasa-basi. Sekarang, dengan Boruto disini sebagai saksinya. Aku ingin mengatakan... bahwa aku... memiliki perasaan padamu lebih dari sekedar sahabat, aku menyukaimu-tidak- aku jatuh cinta padamu, dari awal aku mengenalmu hingga saat ini. Maafkan aku, mungkin perasaan ini tak semestinya ada di dalam persahabatan kita, tetapi aku pun tak ingin diam saja. Aku hanya mencoba mengutarakan beban yang selalu menggangguku selama ini. Jadi, maukah kau menerimanya?"_

 _DEG.._

 _Sarada bungkam sempurna mendengar pernyataan panjang yang di lontarkan mulut Mitsuki. 'pernyataan cinta? Apa ini mimpi?' Sarada terus bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Ia tidak mempercayainya. Orang yang selama ini diam-diam telah mecuri hatinya kini menyatakan perasaanya begitu saja di depanya. Dan bagi satu lagi pria yang berdiri di sana, tentu kau bisa menerka bagaimana perasaanya saat ini. Dunia kini terasa berputar baginya._

' _APA-APAAN INI?'_

 _Sarada mencoba mencari kebohongan di dalam raut muka Mitsuki. Nihil. Pria ini benar-benar serius. Sarada menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskanya_

" _Mitsuki... kau tahu aku... selama ini aku juga...aku juga menyukaimu..." ucapnya lirih, jawaban yang sungguh tak terduga pula. Di satu sisi Mitsuki merasa amat bahagia dengan balasan Sarada, dan di sisi lainya ada sesorang yang tersiksa dalam diam._

 _Mitsuki merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak beludru berwarna biru tua, lalu membukanya. Sebuah cincin emas putih dengan shaphire diamond berkilau di tengahnya tampak jelas di mata Sarada._

" _dan kau boleh mengataiku gila sekarang. Ya aku memang gila karenamu, Sarada. aku sangat bahagia ternyata kau memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku. Karena itu... maukah kau menikah denganku? Tanpa peduli status kita sebelumnya, tanpa harus melewati masa-masa sebagai sepasang kekasih?" Mitsuki mencium_ _l_ _embut punggung tangan Sarada membuat pemiliknya semakin salah tingkah._

' _CUKUP!'_

 _Sarada menutup mulut dengan kedua tanganya, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Tanpa aba-aba lagi ia segera mengangguk dan berhambur ke pelukan Mitsuki._

' _CUKUP'_

 _Mitsuki mebalas pelukan Sarada._

' _CUKUP SUDAH!'_

 _._

 _._

 _Sakit, sesak, berat, hancurlah harapannya, musnah sudah angan-angannya, melebur menjadi debu, di terbangkan jauh oleh angin. Pria yang hanya menjadi penonton adegan mengharukan kedua insan itu hanya bisa diam terpaku dengan tatapan sarat akan perasaan._

 _Bingung, sedih, kecewa, kesal, menyesal._

' _kenapa?'_

' _tuhan, kenapa harus begini?'_

 _Batin Boruto meringis pilu._

" _oh ya. Boruto,lihat ini! Sarada menerimaku! haha akhirnya, aku senang sekali_ _, Boruto_ _!" Mitsuki melepaskan pelukanya seraya berseru dengan girang kearah sohibnya._

" _maafkan kami, Boruto. Kami jadi sibuk sendiri" Ucap Sarada tersenyum kikuk._

' _TUHAN, KUMOHON CABUT NYAWAKU SEKARANG JUGA!'_

 _Batinya berteriak meminta keadilan._

" _oo—oohhh...! se-selamat ya untuk kalian berdua, aku turut bahagia." Bohong._

 _Bohong kalau ia juga sedang terlihat bahagia. Namun ia tak bisa mepertahankan egonya._

 _._

 _._

 _Boruto dengan_ _senyum_ _terpaksa_ _._

* * *

Suara riuh tepukan tangan dari para undangan menggema di dalam ruangan luas itu. taburan kelopak bunga dan confety menghujani mereka. Rentetan kata demi kata selamat dan do'a memenuhi kedua insan yang sedang bergandengan tangan di atas altar. Ya, keduanya telah resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri setelah selesai mengucap janji sehidup semati di depan seorang pasteur. Sepasang pengantin, Mitsuki dan Sarada Uchiha tengah melambai-lambaikan tangan kesemua hadirin, senyum tanda kebahagiaan tak hentinya terpancar dari wajah mereka.

.

.

Sepasang manic shapire menyaksikan mereka di tengah-tengah desakan para manusia yang hadir. Ekspresinya terlihat berbeda dari yang lainya. Ia hanya terdiam mematung, kemudian menunduk memandangi benda berbentuk lingkaran kecil indah yang berada dalam genggamanya dengan tatapan datar. Terus memandanginya seolah mencurahkan segala perasaanyan pada benda tersebut. Cinta, harapan, asa, kesedihan, kekecewaan dan lainya. Terus…

Hal itu berlangsung cukup lama hingga...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tring..tling...tinnngggg...

Ia menjatuhkanya.

 **~Fin~**

* * *

 **Huwaaaa... ( ToT) maafkan aku minna... maafkan aku telah membuat fic yang super kacau ini (T_T)... tolong jangan benci sayaaaaaa... hiks hiks :'(**

Ini fic pertamaku di fandom Naruto. Sebenarnya ini adalah remake dari salah satu fic karanganku di fandom yg berbeda, karena aku sangat negefans sama freshpair BoruSara / Mitsusara jadi kubuat deh versi mah fic ini téh terispirasi dari lagu+MV si Taeyang (BigBang) dengan judul yang sama tapi jadinya malah ancur kayak gini :( . maksa bangeeeeet…. Huwaaaa (TT^TT)

Silahkan bagi yang ingin memberi kritik, saran, komentar, dan sebagainya bahkan flame pun akan ku terima dengan senang hati, maka tinggalkanlah di kotak review. ^_^

Terimakasih dan mohon bimbinganya minna!


End file.
